Reasons Why I Love You
by Qikdaelun
Summary: Akashi proposing to Furihata while remembering all the reason why he loved in the first place.


Akashi stared at his calendar. He has been with Kouki since their first year at winter cup and he knew that he was the one. They have been together a month after the cup and despite being deemed a couple that wouldn't last past high school they still going strong in their last year of university. Akashi, naturally, went into business and finance, while Kouki went into architecture and trades with a minor in biology. Akashi always lit up in pride when he told his colleagues that his Kouki graduated in honours two vastly different fields.

Akashi knew the moment when Kouki defied him for the first time, he was the one. Akashi remembered that day well. Akashi walked out of his house after a lecture from his father. Akashi knew his father meant well; he was a little more extreme in his standards but was the only way he knew how to parent. Deep down Akashi knew his father loved him unconditionally, but sometimes he can't help himself from doubting it. He was friends with Kouki; a good friend, so when he bumped into him on his way out he decided it was okay to talk things out with him when asked.

After he got everything got of his chest Akashi felt like a fool, getting so worked up over nothing. "Don't worry too much, Furihata. I'm just being emotional." Akashi stretched his arms over his arm. He felt so tired after speaking to Kouki then. He just wanted to go home and work it off his mind. "I'll get over it."

Kouki had reached out and grabbed onto arm before he stood up. "No. Don't." He looked like he was about to start crying in fear, but he kept talking. "You're wrong, Akashi. I don't mean how you're being emotional, or how you'll get over it. I am sure you will." Akashi waited and watched at the boy who dared to question him. "But to consider it a flaw or a weakness is wrong." Kouki let go of his arm, choosing to hold his hand instead. "It's what makes us human and there is nothing wrong with that. Here, I'll show you!"

Akashi got dressed and comfortable sat in his car as he decided to remember how Kouki had dragged him all over the city and gave some of the deepest meanings to the smallest things. He remembered when Kouki took him to park and they watched the geese fly by. Kouki would always say they would always travel in pack; even if one of the geese were shot and was dying at least two of the other geese would stay and wait until it passed away; warding off predators. He explained why they always flew in a 'V' formation. How the leader would cause a lift force which the others would use to making flying easier. When the leader tired he would switch spots with another and they would fly over continents like his.

Kouki would tell him how he felt mystified at how a flock of birds made him feel like he understood what loyalty and family meant. He made him feel like the notions were real. It made him want to find his own flock. Akashi would have to admit that he didn't understand it right at that moment. Kouki tried to give a lot of examples but they all went over his head. But he understood all at once when he tried to fix his relationship with his father and Kouki stayed with him the whole time.

Akashi looked at the changing scenery out of his window. He remembered how upset both his father and he was. There was so much screaming and meaningless insults. Kouki came to him and talked things out with him. He came every weekend; refusing to let Akashi pay for the travel. He came and made Akashi laugh and even went as far as to plan a dinner for Akashi and his father. Kouki went and found a new and oddly strange café and booked a private room for them.

Akashi didn't know it at the time, but he was surprised to walk into a Pokémon themed café. He never thought that Kouki would bring him here; he was sure it was going to be a higher end restaurant. He was completely out of his comfort zone. But to Akashi and his father's defense, how could they react when the host was dressed as a 'Pikachu' and referred to their room as a gym. Akashi and his father had no idea how to handle the cartoon themed china. It was nice, but bizarre.

Neither spoke. Akashi wasn't sure what his father was doing because he was too busy being overwhelmed but the cartoon everything. The next thing he knew his father's arms were around him. "Son, I'm sorry." Akashi's attention snapped to his father and he could easily read the genuine remorse. He wasn't sure what caused him to lower his guard, maybe it was because they were both were overwhelmed and nothing made sense here. Akashi finally understood why Kouki sent them here. "I never meant to make you feel like you weren't prefect. You always were and will be perfect to me. Forgive me for not conveying it properly to you."

Akashi wasn't sure what happened afterwards. He might have cried or said something just as sincere, but he remembers that the Pikachu from earlier came bursting into the room. The mood was ruined and no one touched that topic again for the rest of the evening but Akashi remembered how on the ride home he leaned his head on his father's shoulder holder his hand. His father's warmed engulfed him and he felt that maybe with the passing of his mother his family wasn't completely torn.

Akashi choked back on his laughter when he remembered how he told Kouki about it and Kouki threw his arms in the air; practically screaming: the goose has found its flock! Akashi was so embarrassed, but he knew that Kouki only meant well. His father wanted to meet his friend after he told him that his friend planned the whole thing. Akashi didn't want the other to be scared off by his father but if he said no then he would be undoing all the progress they made. Turns out Akashi didn't need to worry -Kouki and his father hit it off like they have known each other for years. He wasn't even surprised when they got together. He even complimented Akashi on his choice of partner. Akashi had never been so grateful.

Akashi remembered all the time he wasn't absolute. He couldn't handle so many tasks all at once and it was taking a toll on him. He had three papers, a final exam and the national championship all in a week. He also had an internship at his father's company and it took a lot of his time. There was a saying that Akashi once heard: you tend to hurt those closest to you without even knowing it. Akashi remembered being so stressed that he took it all on Kouki.

That time after the basketball tournament, Kouki came over with pizza and all kinds of soft drinks for the two of them but Akashi was so tired that he forgot Kouki was supposed to come over. He got angry and snapped at him; telling him that he was too tired and that he should have known that and some other things that he couldn't remember but knew it was mean and hurtful. He ended slamming the door in his face. As soon as he heard the door shut he remembered that he was the one to ask Kouki to come and even if he hadn't he shouldn't have snapped and slammed the door in his face.

By the time Akashi opened the door Kouki was gone. He must have dazed off for fifteen minutes or something. On the side of the door was a box a pizza and a drink on it with a note. Akashi read the note and he never wanted to go in time so much before. The note read: I'm sorry, I didn't mean to crowd you, I should have known. But I won't do it again, just please don't be mad at me. Please forgive me? Akashi never ran as fast as he did when he ran to Kouki's dorm.

Akashi spot Kouki when he was with some of his other friends, namely Kuroko, Kagami and the rest of GoM. Despite trying to smile and offer the other pizza he bought, Kouki couldn't convince Kuroko that he was alright. Akashi didn't care that the rest of GoM and Kagami was there. The only he saw was Kouki a few seconds away from crying. Akashi ran to Kouki and wrapped his arms around him from behind. "Kouki, I'm sorry," Akashi let go of the stunned boy and moved so he was kneeling in front of him instead. "Kouki, please. I'm begging you. Forgive me."

Everyone around them quieted down as they were just as stunned with the proud emperor on his knees holding Kouki's hand, begging for forgiveness. But Akashi didn't care for his reputation or his pride; the only that mattered was Kouki. Once Kouki realized what was happening he also dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms Akashi. He whispered in a voice that Akashi knew he could never resist, 'There's nothing to forgive,'. Akashi wrapped his arms Kouki and picked him up. He turned to the audience who were still shell-shocked stating that he was going to take Kouki away.

Akashi took him back to his room and kissed him senseless. With each kiss came a confession of undying love and devotion. Akashi had refused to let Kouki move away from him, he kept Kouki in his arms and wouldn't let him go. Kouki never felt as treasured as he did when he was being loved by Akashi.

Akashi was staring out his window. He had another half hour before he would reach the airport; he made sure to get there early. He went aboard for a business meeting and even though most would assume that Kouki would be the one who would be worried about his lover leaving for a month away; it was Akashi. What if someone tried to hit on his Kouki while he was away? What if someone tried to take him away? Akashi couldn't allow that.

He was holding on the faith alone that Kouki wouldn't leave him while he was gone even though Kouki would always reassure him that Akashi was the only one for him. Akashi wanted to believe it so much he couldn't, not when he didn't reserve the diamond he was. Kouki laughed at the analogy and told him that he was diamond in the rough and he was every dream that Kouki ever had. So it didn't how bright he shined, because he would only shine for Akashi.

Akashi knew he was being irrational but he missed his Kouki and no amount of skyping or calling was going to compete with holding him in his arms. Once Akashi arrived into the airport he was quick to get his luggage checked in before he left towards his gate. As soon as he sat down he called Kouki, he well aware that it was two am in Japan but he hoped Kouki wouldn't mind. On the second ring Kouki picked up.

"Sei?" Kouki sounded fully awake and content on the other end of the line. "Thank goodness that you called! I was getting worried and was about to call you."

Akashi laughed, how could he not call Kouki? He could be anywhere with anyone, but he would still call Kouki even if just to ask about the weather. They fell into an easy conversation until he heard Kouki yawn. He bid him farewell and a goodnight and sweet dreams and-Kouki fell asleep by that point so Akashi had to hang up.

Akashi stared at his phone a little while longer until he heard the call to his flight. He picked up his hand carry on and headed towards the gate. In a matter of hours, he was going to see his beloved again. Akashi couldn't wait.

As soon as he got out to the reception area he saw a bright coloured sign that read his name. His eyes zeroed in on the brunette holding the sign with flowers in his other hand. And he knew that Kouki must have been waiting for him for a while but Akashi was waiting for longer. Akashi went hug his sweetheart before letting go and getting the rest of his stuff. Akashi saw his limo waiting for him and driver took the luggage from him. Akashi opened the door for Kouki to enter first before following him after.

Kouki barely had time to adjust before Akashi pulled him into his lap with arms secured around his midsection. There was nothing innocent about the way Akashi kissed the breath out of Kouki. The brunette had to rest his forehead on Akashi's to stop Akashi for a moment while he caught his breath. But that didn't last long as Akashi laid him down on the back seat and hovered over him and began to kiss him like he wouldn't get the chance again.

Kouki moaned when he felt Akashi's cold fingers running under his shirt. It took a quiet knock from the driver letting them know they were ready to leave to bring the two back. Kouki's face flushed a deep red as he pushed himself away from Akashi. He sat up while Akashi was talking to the driver and sat a few seats away from Akashi, embarrassed at how loud he was being and so bold to go that far in a car! Kouki stared out his window but held Akashi's hand when he reached for his.

They spent the ride catching up and talking lightly. Kouki thought if he could live the rest of days like this then he could die happy. But Akashi wanted more. He wanted to go all the way with Kouki. He wanted to flaunt the shy brunette to everyone he met. He wanted to world to know that Furihata Kouki was his and his alone. Akashi got to scheming.

A few days later Akashi made a plan. He put everything he knew about the boy into the plan after visiting a few jewelry stores. He was sure this would work. He was positive it would be perfect he evn called the GoM to help him. He knew Kouki was simple minded and didn't like big fancy gestures. He knew Kouki loved the outdoors. He knew that Kouki loved make belief and fairy tales. Most of all he was absolutely that Kouki loved him. Kouki was a humble dreamer. And Akashi was going to make his dream come true. He was sure of it.

Akashi took Kouki out for a date like he always did, but he decided to go somewhere else- a different city altogether. Akashi took him to Kitakyushu. Kouki was too excited to realized that this was strange since Akashi liked to go to a few places in particular. Akashi smiled as he watched Kouki look around like a child in a park. Kouki grabbed his hand and started to wonder. Akashi laced his fingers with his and joined in of musing about the city with Kouki.

They explored the city for a bit before they went and had their dinner and a semi formal restaurant. Kouki was much more at ease eating here than at fancier places, so he happily talked about everything that came to mind. He was shy most of the time but once he was comfortable he could talk for hours. He was mortified once, when he talked for over half an hour without letting Akashi get a word in. But Akashi kissed his cheek and told he him he didn't mind, and he wanted to know what happened next. Kouki lit up as he talked for another hour.

Akashi listened as Kouki talked about the neighbour's kids and their dog. Akashi loved how Kouki was so involved with everyone around them. He listened happily as they waited for their food to arrive.

After dinner Akashi took Kouki for a walk. It was getting late but Akashi was certain that sunset would be the perfect time. Kouki held his hand and talked about some of their friends have been up to. Kouki stopped once they reached their destination. On the entry of the park the sigh clear read: Kawachi Fuji Garden. Kouki had always wanted to go there and see the tunnel himself but he never had the time or the money to go. Akashi took his hand and led him away, it was pretty deserted at this time.

"Say, Kouki can I ask you a few questions?" Akashi said in an oblivious tone that drew Kouki's attention to him.

"Yea, anything."

"Are you happy? Do I make you happy?"

"Sei, wh-"

"Let me finish, love. Can you imagine living without me? Do you like meeting me? Being with me? Do you love me with all of your heart?"

"Of course, Sei. I love you more than anything. "

"Good, because Kouki, I love you more the sky loves the earth. You're the most beautiful thing I have ever seen," Akashi and Kouki walked right into the Wisteria Tunnel, the lights being turned on and the sunset painted the painting the picture of a fantasy world. But Kouki was too busy trying to figure out where Akashi was going with this. "You're the blood that runs through my veins, you keep me alive, Kouki. I need you like I need the air to breath. And as long as I have you by my side there is nothing we can't do. I promise to always love and treasure you," Akashi smiled as he kissed the hand he was holding for he let go and got on one knee, pulling out a small black velvet box.

Suddenly Kouki became aware of everything; the tunnel, the flowers, the lights, the sunset- it was breathtaking and romantic but the looked of complete adoration in Akashi's ruby eyes were captivating. "Furihata Kouki, will make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"

Kouki stared at Akashi as it finally hit him that Akashi proposed to him. AKASHI PROPOSED TO HIM! Kouki felt tears fall as he nodded his head as he fell on his knees to hug Akashi. Akashi laughed as Kouki knocked him over as he tackled him. He let Kouki hug him a little longer, sobbing a barely understandable 'yes, oh Sei, of course!" Akashi gently took Kouki's right hand as he placed the ring on his engagement finger.

Akashi couldn't wait to see the video and pictures he knew the GoM were taking right now. He had asked them to record the whole proposal from different angles as well as pictures. With another flash of the camera Kouki picked up they weren't alone. He lifted himself off of Akashi and looked around. Slowly the GoM came out of their hiding spots and congratulated the newly engaged couple. Kagami make Akashi promise that he would take care of Furihata because he was a little brother to him.

Akashi agreed as he drew the flustered brunette into him arms and kissed his hair before tucking him under in chin. With a final snap, Kuroko came out as well and they all talks and cheered. In the end they stayed at the park a while longer. Akashi and Furihata separated from the crowd and went their own separate way. They walked hand in hand for a while as Kouki looked around with a content sigh.

Kouki looked around as if checking to see if anyone was around before he leaned over, taking Akashi's face into his hands before passionately kissing him. This must have the first time that Kouki had ever initiated a deeper kiss and Akashi was more than excited to respond with just as much vigor. Kouki pulled apart when he heard hooting and hollering from their friends; burying his face on Akashi's shoulder.


End file.
